The Perfect Mission
by paige.derk.1
Summary: Natsu, Lucy Juvia and Gray all go on a mission together and have a good time. The mission is cleaning a sauna. But when allowed to have a free bath things get more serious between the pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Juvia POV- "COME ON ICE PRINCESS, FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN" "NO PROBLEM FLAME HEAD" I was watching my magnificent Gray-Sama fight Natsu, he was sure to win. "STOP IT YOU TWO. WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIGHTING" Erza yells, making them both cower with fear. "Hi Gray, hi Natsu!" Lucy says walking into the guild. I hate her, she wants to steal my Gray-Sama from me. Well it won't happen. She's my love rival. I quickly run over and grab Gray-Sama's arm. "Oh uh, hey Juvia" Grey says. I give him a smile. And I glance over at Lucy with a glaring look. "Oh H-hey juvia.. " She says waving and shivering with fear "Loooove Rivaal..." I say in a harsh eerie tone. "EEEK" she screams as she hides behind Natsu-san. "Hey ah Luce. You wanna go on a mission with me?" He says smiling with happiness towards Lucy. I could feel the tense love in the air between those two. Does this always happen? Or is it just me? Well, as long as that happens, I don't need to worry about taking my dear Gray-Sama away. "Sure Natsu!" She says smiling happily. "You guys wanna come too?" Natsu says directing toward us and Erza. "I was already planning on going on a mission with Wendy and Levy...Sorry." Says Erza with a sincere voice. "How about you two?" Says Natsu again hoping for a positive answer. I'll do whatever Gray-Sama wants. But I hate having to go on missions with that retched Love Rival.. "Sure, how about you Juvia?" Says Gray with his stern voice. He wants me to come along? Oh Gray-Sama I say to myself as I blush harshly. "Y-yes! I'd love to go on a mission with you my dear Gray-Sama!" "Alright! Lets pick a job!" Says Natsu racing for the Bulletin board with several jobs hanging. "Natsu, please dont pick a job you know you'll destroy the hole town pleaaaase. I really am over due with my rent" Say Lucy in a Whiny voice. "Hmmmm... HEY. This one seems easy!.. Clean a sauna, 200,000 Jewels!" Says Natsu spewing with excitement Clean a sauna with Gray-Sama... I start to Imagine Gray-sama dripping with sweat pealing his shirt off. He leans me over getting close to my face and says, *"Oh Juvia it's quite hot, or could that just be you?"* *"ahhhhahAh, Gray-Samaaaa"* I blush as I lean in to kiss him he moves his lips right next to my deprived lips to speak. *'Juvia..."* "Juvia, Juviaaaaaa... JUVIAAAA!" I snap out of it, Natsu and Gray-sama are waving their hands waving infront of my face. "Ahh... Er.. Sorry ehehehe" I blush harshly as they all turn back to the board. "So, this one?" Lucy says questionly. "Yeah! Lets get going!" Natsu says


	2. Sauna Cleaning

-Lucy POV- We arrive at the large building containing the sauna. Juvia is still holding Gray's arm. She looks flustered, and is barely holding on. Gray is practically dragging her along. On the other hand I am next to Natsu. He glances my way, and I look at him and smile. "YOU'RE NATSU, GRAY, ERZA AND LUCY, RIGHT?" She says in a loud sudden voice that startles me and Natsu. "Yeah." Grey says. "FOLLOW ME."She calms down a bit." I'll be bringing you to the quarters you will be cleaning." She says, signaling her hands to walk forwards. And as summoned we follow. It's clean on the outside but, I'm pretty sure the problems inside. She stops us in front of the door. "Girls of course you will be cleaning the girls room, and boys will be cleaning the boys room. So get to it!" "All right!" Natsu says rushing to the boys room. I peek into the bathroom. Its a total disaster! There is toilet paper everywhere, cracked mirrors, water has overflown in the toilets and sinks the walls are cracked and have graffiti, its a total DISASTER! "WAAAA? WE HAVE TO FIX ALL THIS?!" I say. "Oh quit whining." Juvia says. She stands in a makers pose, and puts her hands together. She then says something I can't quite hear. But all of a sudden, her body liquefies into water and floods the room to the top. "WAAAAAAA-*gurgle*J-JUVIA!" I scream but it only makes it worse. She starts thrashing her water about everywhere and I get tossed around the room. My shirt starts to tear and soon the hole thing comes off in the rapid waters of her body . "JUVIA!" I scream barley keeping my head above the water. Finally the water begins to subside as it all forms back into Juvia. "There." She says feeling successful of what shes done. Meanwhile I'm sprawled out on the ground. Coughing up Juvia's water, more likely im coughing her up. Natsu and Gray barge in worried and panting. LUCY, JUVIA ARE YOU ALR-..." "It's ok were fine now, althought you were a bit late." I say. They're both stairing at me and harshly blushing. Why? I can feel the tension in the air spewing from Juvia. "Huh, what is it?" I look down as I remember my shirt had torn off in the water. "EEEEK! DON'T LOOK! " I cover my breasts and run into one of the girls stalls "WE'RE FINE NOW YOU CAN LEAVE!" I scream feeling my face burn. "...We'll be uh...Going now..." Natsu says barley being able to get the words out of his mouth. I hear the door slam as they leave. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I cry "WHY ME?!" Juvia starts to chuckle. "Loooooove Rivaal..."


End file.
